Eternidad
by Daia Black
Summary: Remus no soporta más la ausencia de Sirius. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer por volver a su lado? Slash SR. Oneshot


SUMMARY: Remus no soporta más la ausencia de Sirius. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer por volver a su lado?

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de Rowling. Yo sólo he aprovechado que existen para narrar su historia.

ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia es slash. Contiene relación chico-chico. Si no te agrada el tema no sigas leyendo, ok? Si decides seguir adelante… espero que te guste.  
Una cosa más, los flash back y los pensamientos están en cursiva.

Ahora sí, os dejo con la historia.

**ETERNIDAD**

Remus estaba sentado en una silla, dando vueltas distraídamente a la copa que tenía en la mano, de forma que el líquido, de color rojo sangre, giraba lentamente reflejándose en sus ojos dorados.

Habían acudido todos a la fiesta, incluso el viejo Dumbledore y Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, pero ahora la sala estaba casi vacía.

Finalmente habían decidido reunirse allí, el que durante los últimos años había sido el cuartel general de la Orden. A todos les había parecido lo justo. Incluso Snape había aceptado sin rechistar, a pesar de que aquella había sido la casa de uno de sus enemigos del colegio.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

Ahora el profesor de Pociones estaba sentado en una silla al otro lado de la habitación, hablando tranquilamente con Minerva McGonagall. Remus pensó que la guerra no había sido indulgente con él. Había perdido el brazo izquierdo y tenía una fea cicatriz en esa parte de su cara. También sus ojos parecían más negros, si es que eso era posible. Más apagados. El profesor alzó la vista y Remus y él se quedaron mirándose un rato en silencio.

Debería haber sido una fiesta alegre para celebrar la victoria sobre el malvado Mago Tenebroso, pero no hubo risas en aquella ocasión. No hubo alegría. Más parecía un homenaje para recordar a aquellos que habían desaparecido en el enfrentamiento.

Neville Longbottom. Remus sonrió con tristeza al recordar al muchacho inocente y despistado, compañero de Harry. ¡Pobre chico! Su muerte era una de las muchas que tuvieron que lamentar. Y quizás una de las más dolorosas. ¿Quién diría que el muchacho moriría luchando como un valiente? El mismo Snape fue el que recogió su cuerpo inerte y se ocupó de él. ¡Y pensar que aquel chico siempre se había sentido intimidado por su profesor…!

Remus pensó que ninguno de los que estaban allí había salido ileso del todo. Todos llevaban sus pequeñas cicatrices, sus pequeñas heridas, aunque muchas de ellas no fueran visibles.

Su mirada se detuvo en Arthur Weasley. Su rostro cansado mostraba profundas ojeras, aunque había tratado de sonreír y parecer animado durante la cena. Su mujer estaba en San Mungo. Había tenido un ataque de ansiedad crítico al conocer la muerte de dos de sus vástagos y todavía no se había recuperado: Bill y Fred habían dado su vida por concederles algo más de tiempo cuando todo parecía perdido, en aquella última batalla. Desde entonces Georges no se había separado de su madre. Era insoportable mantener la mirada de aquel triste muchacho.

Remus dio un trago a su bebida intentando ocultar sus emociones, y al hacerlo su vista se fijó en la figura del pequeño héroe de aquella lucha.

Harry había preferido quedarse allí cuando Hermione y los Weasley decidieron retirarse a dormir. Había permanecido silencioso, escuchando las conversaciones de los demás sin participar en ninguna. Al final el cansancio había podido con él y ahora dormía plácidamente recostado en el sofá, cubierto con la negra y pesada capa de Snape.  
Remus deseaba que aquel joven fuera capaz de olvidar todo el sufrimiento que ahora le agobiaba y lograse ser feliz. Se había portado como un valiente, ahora merecía un poco de descanso.

La voz suave y firme de Dumbledore lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos retirando. Se ha hecho tarde y parece que todos estamos muy cansados.

La gente empezó a ponerse en pie y Remus suspiró aliviado.

-Antes recogeremos esto un poco –dijo McGonagall alzando su varita.

-Oh, no, Minerva, por favor, no te molestes –Remus sujetó con suavidad su brazo-. Ya me encargo yo de eso.

-¿Seguro?

-No tardaremos nada –afirmó Tonks.

-Seguro, esto lo recojo yo en un momento.

-Como quieras.

Los magos se encaminaron despacio a la chimenea. Harry seguía durmiendo en el sofá.

-Adiós, Remus.

-Hasta pronto.

-Cuídate, amigo.

Uno a uno los magos fueron desapareciendo, tragados por las llamas verdes de la chimenea. Arthur puso su pesada mano en su hombro en el momento en que la figura de Ojoloco se difuminaba tras el fuego.

-Remus, voy a ir a San Mungo. A ver a Molly… No te importa quedarte con los chicos, ¿verdad? Están dormidos, no te molestarán.

-No te preocupes, Arthur, puedes ir tranquilo.

-Gracias –sonrió.

Mientras se marchaba, Dumbledore se acercó a él y antes de que Remus se diera cuenta estaba rodeado por sus brazos. Fue una sensación extraña. Tenía ganas de llorar sobre aquel hombro protector, pero no quería parecer débil, así que, aunque por dentro estaba hecho pedazos, forzó una sonrisa. Como siempre.

-Somos lo que elegimos ser –dijo el mago con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas-. Las decisiones más dolorosas pueden ser en ocasiones las más adecuadas –le guiñó un ojo-. Buena suerte, Remus.

El licántropo se preguntó si el mago sabría lo que iba a hacer. Como otras tantas veces tuvo la sensación de que Dumbledore lo sabía todo, que podía leer en los corazones con la misma facilidad con que los demás leían un libro. Se alegró de que no intentara disuadirle. Después de todo había tomado aquella decisión hacía mucho tiempo y estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final.

Poco a poco la sala fue quedando vacía, hasta que sólo quedaron él y Snape en la habitación. El profesor se acercó a él despacio.

-Bueno, Lupin, yo también me marcho… ¿Estarás bien?

-Claro, Severus, no te preocupes –sonrió-. No es tu estilo.

Hubo un momento de tensión en el cetrino rostro hasta que finalmente asomó en él una sonrisa, la más auténtica que se había visto allí en mucho tiempo.

Snape alzó su mano para estrechar la que le ofrecía el hombre lobo, pero parecía reacio a soltarla.

-Siento… lo de Sirius. En serio.

Remus se sentía incapaz de hablar.

-Gracias –murmuró.

Snape lo soltó y se dirigió a la chimenea, pero antes de entrar en ella se giró.

-Si alguna vez te apetece hablar con alguien…, tomar una taza de té… Ya sabes dónde estoy.

-No me olvidaré. Gracias, Severus.

-Adiós, Remus.

Su figura se desvaneció detrás del fuego y Remus quedó solo. Con un suspiro sacó la varita y en un par de movimientos limpió la habitación. Luego se acercó a Harry y con cuidado de no despertarlo lo cargó en sus brazos. El muchacho parecía dormir tranquilo, sin pesadillas.

Remus lo subió hasta la habitación que compartía con Ron y lo tumbó con cuidado en su cama. Con un movimiento de varita le puso el pijama y le quitó los zapatos y luego lo arropó. Viéndolo así parecía que todo marchaba bien. Se sentó a su lado, al borde de la cama y con ternura le quitó las gafas y apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

-Debes comprenderlo –murmuró-. Ahora él me necesita.

Se puso en pie y salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras él.

La casa estaba silenciosa a aquellas horas, incluso los magos de los retratos roncaban, recostados en el marco de sus cuadros. Remus siguió por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo. Al abrir la puerta ésta protestó con un chirrido que enseguida fue tragado por la noche.

La habitación de Sirius.

Nadie había entrado en ella desde aquel día. Ni siquiera los elfos domésticos habían acudido allí para ordenar el lugar, pues Kreacher fue despedido de inmediato después de su traición.

Remus avanzó hacia la cama deshecha. Las sábanas y la colcha colgaban del borde llenas de arrugas. El mago soltó un suave suspiro y se sentó sobre el duro colchón.  
Recordaba aquella noche con todos sus detalles: 

_Cuando el último miembro de la orden abandonó la casa, Sirius lo cargó en brazos a pesar de sus protestas y lo arrastró hasta aquella habitación. Hasta aquella cama. Lo dejó caer bocarriba sobre el colchón y se apartó el pelo negroazulado de los ojos con aquel gesto travieso y seductor._

-Por fin solos –sonrió.

Remus empezó a protestar, le encantaba que Sirius acallara sus palabras con sus besos. Y en efecto, el moreno se mordió los labios y luego se sentó sobre sus piernas, atrapándolo contra el colchón y cubriendo su boca de besos y suaves mordiscos. Él rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se entregó a él con ternura, dejando que sus lenguas disfrutaran del contacto. Las manos de Sirius empezaron a recorrer su torso de una forma nada inocente.

-¿Y si estuviera cansado? –preguntó el licántropo cuando se separaron para buscar un poco de aire.

-Vamos, Moony. Llevo tres días sin verte… Tengo que demostrarte que no he dejado de quererte en ese tiempo –se inclinó sobre él, pero antes de volver a besarlo se detuvo-. ¿Estás cansado?

¿Por qué era tan dulce? Remus sabía que de haber dicho que sí él se habría detenido en el acto, se habría levantado y se habría ido directamente a darse una buena ducha fría. La idea del agua resbalando por su cuerpo no hizo sino estremecer aún más al sobreexcitado Remus, que con una sonrisa lo agarró de los hombros para obligarlo a tumbarse sobre él.

-Para nada –contestó.

Durante un rato sólo se escucharon jadeos y susurros entrecortados dentro de la habitación. Hicieron el amor sin prisas, rodando sobre la cama, cubriendo sus cuerpos de saliva y otros fluidos corporales.

Unas horas después dormían plácidamente, Remus apoyado en el hombro de Sirius, agarrado a su pecho, sus pies entrelazados bajo las cálidas sábanas. 

Estaban así cuando llegó el aviso.

Abrazados. 

Juntos.

Si no hubieran oído aquella llamada…

Sirius fue el primero en abrir los ojos y al incorporarse lo despertó a él.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Remus frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

-Creo que hay alguien en la chimenea.

Se vistieron apresuradamente y corrieron escaleras abajo, dejándolo todo tal y como estaba ahora: el lecho revuelto y el aroma de sus cuerpos en el aire.

Sirius nunca volvió.

Habían pasado casi dos años y la huella de sus cuerpos aún permanecía en el viejo colchón.

Remus se tumbó en la cama y dejó que los brazos invisibles de su amante lo abrazaran. Igual que entonces.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –sollozó-. ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? Te esperé durante doce años y te quedaste tan poco tiempo. Sirius…, no puedes imaginar cuánto te amaba.

Si Remus pensaba que era incapaz de volver a llorar se equivocaba. Entre lágrimas se abrazó al fantasma de aquel joven de ojos azules que lo había significado todo para él.

-Sé que te habría gustado que fuera un poco más valiente. Tú siempre me animaste a seguir adelante, pero ya no puedo más. Sin ti no puedo seguir luchando –acarició el colchón con una sonrisa triste en sus labios secos-. Te amo tanto…

Permaneció un rato así, dejando que sus recuerdos liberaran las lágrimas que había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Había tantas cosas hermosas por recordar…

Cuando los recuerdos empezaron a doler se puso en pie, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Luego, con paso decidido, se acercó al escritorio que había frente a la cama. Cogió la pluma, preparó un trozo de pergamino y se sentó. Tenía aquella carta pensada desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había llegado el momento de escribirla.

Veinte minutos después, Remus doblaba el pergamino y escribía en él en grandes letras el nombre de Harry. Le pareció curiosa la facilidad con que iba realizando cada uno de los pequeños rituales que había planeado hacía tanto tiempo. A su lado, sobre el torneado escritorio había un marco de madera con una foto dentro. Remus la contempló un rato antes de depositar un beso sobre el frío cristal que la protegía. Luego cogió la carta y abandonó la habitación, no sin antes contemplarla una vez más para guardar en su mente todos los pequeños detalles.

Con paso lento se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos y deslizó la nota por debajo de la puerta. Murmuró su último adiós y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. Hacía poco aquel lugar había estado lleno de gente, pero él lo prefería así: silencioso, tranquilo.

No pudo ocultar una sonrisa cuando su mirada dorada vagó por la mesa encima de la cual Sirius y él se habían "reconciliado" tras su larga separación, y al pasar por su lado, deslizó sus dedos por la suave superficie.

_-No pude olvidarte. Lo intenté, pero no pude._

-Yo siempre pensaba en ti. Allí, en aquel frío y oscuro lugar tú eras mi más hermoso pensamiento.

-¿Qué será de nosotros? Nos robaron el tiempo. Nos robaron la felicidad. ¿Qué será de nosotros?

-Sólo nos robaron unos años. Tú siempre estabas allí, a mi lado. En los peores momentos, siempre consolándome.

-Quise odiarte. No quería admitir tu traición y me convertí en el peor traidor al abandonarte.

-¿Aún me odias?

-Nunca más. Quise hacerlo, pero nunca pude.

-¿Aún… me amas?

-Siempre.

-¿A pesar de todo? ¿A pesar del tiempo?

-A pesar del tiempo. A pesar de nosotros.

-Tampoco te olvidé.

Con la imagen de sus cuerpos desnudos aún en la mente se acercó a la despensa y buscó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un par de bombones envueltos en papel dorado que guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Miró alrededor, respiró profundamente un par de veces y alzó su varita.

Un segundo después la cocina estaba vacía.

-¡Lumos!

Remus no había entrado allí desde aquella fatídica noche. Había ido al Ministerio de Magia varias veces, pero no había vuelto a pisar el suelo de aquella habitación. Probó suerte con las distintas puertas que había a su alrededor mientras imaginaba la alta figura de Sirius a su lado. Al tercer intento encontró el lugar que buscaba y con un suspiro entrecortado se internó en las sombras.

Aquella sala había poblado sus pesadillas durante los últimos dos años: las gradas de piedra, la débil iluminación… y aquel arco. El velo negro ondeaba ligeramente, como movido por una suave brisa.

Fue difícil bajar las gradas hasta aquel lugar. Remus temblaba tanto que tuvo que pararse un par de veces para intentar recuperar el aliento.

Sirius estaba allí. Tan cerca…

Subió al pequeño estrado sobre el cual estaba la curiosa entrada. Se oían voces susurrando al otro lado. Sería difícil, pero lo conseguiría: encontraría a Sirius, costase lo que costase.

Remus avanzó un paso.

Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado. El corazón le latía con fuerza y había sudor empapando su frente. ¿Una pesadilla? No podía recordarla, pero estaba claro que algo lo había despertado. Alargó la mano hasta la mesita, buscando sus gafas y al ponérselas la habitación quedó enfocada ante él. Ron dormía tranquilamente en la cama de al lado y por un momento pensó en despertarle, pero cambió de idea. No había motivo para hacerlo: Voldemort ya no estaba, no había peligro. La cicatriz no volvería a dolerle.  
Iba a acostarse de nuevo cuando algo llamó su atención: una sombra de luz en el suelo, junto a la puerta.

Harry se puso en pie y al acercarse vio que era una carta dirigida a él. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer la delicada caligrafía de Lupin. La abrió con rapidez y empezó a leer:

_Querido Harry:  
No sé si comprenderás mis motivos, pero espero que puedas aceptarlos y perdonarme algún día.  
Es posible que te parezca egoísta de mi parte, pero tienes que entenderlo: tú ya no me necesitas. Tienes una familia y amigos que te quieren y que lo darían todo por ti sin dudar un segundo.  
Ha llegado el momento de que yo lo de todo por la persona que amo.  
Sí, Harry, voy a reunirme con él, pero no quiero que te entristezcas. Hago esto porque es lo que realmente quiero. Aquí ya no podría ser feliz. No sin él.  
Despídeme de los demás y por favor: sé muy feliz.  
Hasta siempre,  
Remus J. Lupin_

Harry leyó la carta una y otra vez, cada vez más nervioso. "Voy a reunirme con él" "Ha llegado el momento de que yo lo dé todo por la persona a la que amo"…

_Sirius._

-Pero Lupin no puede hacerme esto –murmuraba nervioso-. No puede irse así. ¡No puede!

Pensando que tal vez no era demasiado tarde empezó a recorrer la casa buscándole. El corazón saltaba en su pecho mientras abría puertas y cruzaba habitaciones.

Pero no había rastro de su antiguo profesor. Su habitación estaba ordenada, su cama intacta y él no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Harry sabía dónde estaba, pero sólo pensar en aquel horrible lugar le hacía temblar de miedo. Pensó en despertar a Ron y pedirle ayuda. De hecho ya estaba de nuevo en la puerta de la habitación cuando volvió a fijarse en la carta que llevaba en la mano.

Iría solo.

Se vistió con rapidez, dejando el pijama tirado de cualquier manera sobre la cama y cogió la varita de la mesilla que había junto al lecho. Ya tenía el carné para aparecerse, así que no hubo problemas, alzó la varita y de pronto la habitación empezó a girar a sus pies. Aún no se había acostumbrado a aquella sensación de mareo cuando de pronto todo volvió a su sitio: el suelo volvía a estar bajo sus pies y el techo sobre su cabeza.

Había esperado no tener que volver nunca a aquel lugar. Las experiencias vividas en él habían dejado una profunda huella en su interior. Podía verse a sí mismo hacía unos años, muerto de miedo delante de aquellas mismas puertas.

_-¡De prisa! ¡Sirius está ahí y necesita mi ayuda!_

Todo había sido una trampa y él había caído en ella como un tonto. Como un niño.  
Con aquella extraña sensación de culpa en el estómago abrió una puerta al azar para encontrarse con un cuarto oscuro lleno de estanterías medio vacías. No era allí. Cerró y volvió a probar suerte. Al fin, después de cuatro intentos encontró la puerta correcta.

Recordaba aquella sala rectangular, aquellas gradas que descendían hasta una profundidad de casi seis metros. Y reconocía aquel arco. Y a la persona que estaba frente a él. Dando un par de pasos gritó con fuerza:

-¡Lupin!

Remus estaba absorto en la contemplación del sedoso velo cuando una voz lo sobresaltó.

-¡Lupin!

Se dio la vuelta, para encontrar a un joven de gafas, con la capa torcida y la varita en alto.

-¿Harry?

El muchacho bajó los altos escalones de dos en dos, avanzando rápidamente hacia él. Cuando lo alcanzó se lanzó en sus brazos, llorando.

-Leí tu carta. Sabía que estabas aquí.

Remus acariciaba su cabeza con ternura, mientras sentía aquellos fuertes brazos rodeándolo.

-Harry…

-No te vayas. ¡Por favor! Ya perdí a Sirius, no me dejes tú también.

El mago suspiró y separó a Harry para mirarlo a la cara.

-Ven, siéntate.

Y lo arrastró hasta dejarlo sentado en el escalón que conducía al estrado sobre el cual el velo negro seguía agitándose perezoso.

Harry podía oír los apagados susurros al otro lado y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda

-Toma, coge uno.

Aceptó uno de los bombones que Remus le ofrecía y se lo llevó a la boca, mientras su antiguo profesor desenvolvía el otro.

-¿Sabes? Éste será uno de los pequeños placeres que más echaré de menos.

Harry se asustó al oírle hablar así.

-Lupin, no tienes por qué hacer esto. Yo también lo echo de menos, pero tú me enseñaste a seguir adelante. Decías que aún había una larga vida por vivir y no nos podíamos dejar vencer por el dolor.

Remus sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Querido Harry…, no sé si eres lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo.

-Yo también le quería –insistió el muchacho molesto-. No lo conocía tanto como tú, pero le quería –añadió en voz más baja.

Remus puso una mano sobre su rodilla.

-Sirius no te lo contó, ¿verdad? –Harry se estremeció al escuchar aquel nombre y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el extraño velo-. No, supongo que no. Aunque quería hacerlo. Estaba buscando el momento para contártelo.

-¿Contarme qué?

Remus sonreía, con la mirada perdida en su varita, que giraba monótonamente entre sus delgados dedos.

-Él y yo no éramos sólo amigos –explicó-. Hubo algo mucho más profundo entre nosotros. Mucho más hermoso.

Harry no se atrevía a interrumpir. Había sospechado algo así, pero nunca había encontrado suficientes indicios para confirmarlo.

-Todavía recuerdo nuestro primer beso. Fue en sexto curso, después de una de mis transformaciones. Él solía quedarse conmigo en aquellas ocasiones para hacerme compañía. Se acostaba a mi lado y me abrazaba.  
Aquella vez se quedó dormido y Poppy estuvo a punto de descubrirlo. ¡Menudo susto nos llevamos!

Harry rió al imaginar la escena.

-Tuve que empujarle de la cama para que se escondiera debajo. Conociéndole debió de costarle horrores quedarse quieto y en silencio. Cuando la enfermera se marchó salió de su escondite, se sentó a mi lado y… Bueno, simplemente nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que nos queríamos.  
Ya puedes imaginar que no fue nada fácil: en aquella época, con todos aquellos prejuicios. Tuvimos que mantenerlo en secreto y tu padre se puso furioso cuando se enteró, varias semanas después, de que éramos pareja. Decía que no teníamos que habérselo ocultado.

Durante un momento Remus permaneció en silencio.

-Sirius se fue convirtiendo en lo más importante para mí. Nadie me había demostrado tanto amor como el que él me ofrecía.  
El día… que lo llevaron a Azkaban fue el más terrible de mi vida. No podía entender qué era lo que le había empujado a hacer aquello. Pasé esos doce años intentando odiarle. Y sin embargo –sonrió-, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos todo cambió. Él era inocente. Siempre lo había sido. Y empecé a pasarlo muy mal al pensar que no le había demostrado la más mínima confianza. Creí que después de aquello él no querría saber nada de mí, que no volvería a aceptarme a su lado. Pero una vez más me equivoqué.  
Harry escuchaba en silencio las confesiones de Remus. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo mucho que tenían que haber sufrido aquellas dos personas. Separadas debido a las intrigas y mentiras de aquel que había arrebatado la vida a sus padres.

¿Cómo podía una sola persona causar tanto dolor?

Cuando volvió a hablar, la voz de Lupin sonó quebrada.

-Parecía que por fin seríamos felices. Después de tanto tiempo uno espera tener al fin un poco de suerte –Estaba llorando-. Pero no fue así. Sólo dos años. ¡Merlín, qué rápido pasaron! Hicimos tantos planes… Queríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, íbamos a hacer mil cosas, mil locuras. Nos amaríamos hasta que el mundo acabara. ¡Venceríamos! La guerra acabaría y él sería libre. Caminaríamos juntos, cogidos de la mano. Sin escondernos. Libres. Cuando podía quedarme en casa, los días que Dumbledore no me enviaba a ninguna misión, dormíamos abrazados, para que nadie pudiera volver a separarnos. Él hablaba de ti. Tenías que haberle oído cuando pronunciaba tu nombre. _Viviremos los tres juntos, Moony_ –él siempre me llamaba así cuando estábamos solos-. _Los tres. Seremos una familia para Harry, la familia que perdió, se lo contaremos todo y no tendremos que volver a escondernos._ Sólo queríamos ser felices. ¡Sólo eso!

Remus se calló y Harry cogió su mano en un gesto de apoyo.

-Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –preguntó con la voz rota-. Lo dejé solo una vez. No pienso volver a abandonarle.

Un fuerte nudo se había formado en la garganta de Harry y el muchacho tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para poder hablar.

-Pero, Lupin, ni siquiera sabemos lo que hay ahí detrás. Se oyen voces, pero, ¿y si no consigues encontrarlo?

Remus inspiró lentamente.

-Tengo que intentarlo. No creas que soy un iluso. Sé que será difícil. Ahí dentro hay miles, millones de almas. Y es posible que todas hayan perdido la memoria. Pero no puedo rendirme sólo por eso. Él no lo habría hecho. Y aunque tarde toda la eternidad, aunque sólo encuentre los despojos de un alma rota… sé que lo encontraré. Lo encontraré porque si no mi existencia no habrá tenido ningún sentido. Sólo espero… que en ese momento alguno de los dos conserve un poco de memoria para recordar lo que una vez fuimos. Si la muerte es una etapa más quiero pasarla a su lado. Cueste lo que cueste.

Las lágrimas de Harry resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-No quiero quedarme solo. No quiero perderte, como lo perdí a él.

-No estarás solo, Harry. Estás rodeado de gente que te quiere. Ojalá esto no hubiera pasado. Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí, contigo. Pero no voy a dejarlo solo.

-¡Por favor! –sollozó.

-Lo siento.

Harry bajó la cabeza y cuando volvió a alzarla había una luz de comprensión en sus ojos verdes.

-Lo entiendo –susurró.

Remus sonrió.

-Gracias. Ahora será mejor que te vayas. Arthur estará al volver y si no te ve en casa se asustará.

-Déjame quedarme –murmuró con voz ronca.

-No, Harry. Es posible que sea mi último instante de lucidez. Y quisiera estar solo.

Harry se puso en pie y Remus lo imitó. Se miraron un momento en silencio y luego el muchacho de gafas se abrazó a él.

-Adiós, Lupin.

-Adiós, Harry. Despídeme de los demás y dile… dile a Severus que no podré tomar ese té con él.

-Lo haré.

Harry empezó a subir las gradas, pero antes de abandonar la habitación se dio la vuelta. Las lágrimas brillaban plateadas a la luz de las antorchas.

-Ojalá algún día sea capaz de sentir un amor como el vuestro. Espero que consigáis ser felices.

Remus sonrió.

-Gracias, Harry.

El joven era reacio a marcharse, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Aquel no era su momento. Él no debería quedarse allí.

-Adiós, Lupin.

Era increíble el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para que no se desbordaran las lágrimas.

-Adiós.

No pudo soportarlo más. Salió de la habitación y después de cerrar la puerta cayó al suelo, abrazado a sus rodillas, mientras las lágrimas mojaban las baldosas a sus pies.

Remus lo vio marchar y con un suspiro volvió a subir al estrado. Una sonrisa de tranquilidad curvó sus labios.

_-Eh, chico, ¿cómo te llamabas?_

-Remus. Remus J. Lupin.

-¡Vaya nombre más extraño! Yo soy Sirius.

-¿Sirius?

-Sí, como la estrella. A partir de ahora compartiremos habitación, así que…, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

-Sí. Yo también.

-Espero que no me hayas olvidado, Sirius, porque voy a encontrarte, y cuando lo haga no me separaré de ti. Lo prometo.

Intentó ignorar el miedo que golpeaba su corazón. Cuando eran niños todos pensaban que era el más débil del grupo, pero al final los había sobrevivido a todos. Los había visto caer uno a uno: James y Lily, Sirius, Peter… Ahora estaba solo.

Dio un paso más.

_-Deberíamos tener un nombre._

-¿Un nombre?

-Somos magníficos, somos invencibles, necesitamos un nombre para que todos nos recuerden. Un nombre que suene con fuerza cuando hablen de nosotros.

-¿Qué tal Los Increíbles?

-Ni en sueños, Prongs, parece sacado de un tebeo muggle.

-¿Un qué?

-¿Y Los Chistosos?

-¿Perdona?

-Como siempre estamos gastando bromas…

-No, Peter, ese nombre no tiene fuerza. 

-Los Merodeadores.

-Los…

-Merodeadores…

-Es perfecto, Moony, me encanta.

-¿Por qué siempre estás de acuerdo con lo que él dice?

-Shh, no le provoques, Wormtail.

-A partir de ahora seremos Los Merodeadores. Siempre juntos. Siempre unidos.

Siempre juntos. Siempre unidos.

El velo se agitó ante él y su respiración se aceleró. Las voces estaban más cerca y un viento frío le rozaba el rostro.

-Sirius…, ¿Quién nos diría que acabaríamos así? Te reías cuando leías aquellas tragedias muggles. ¿Recuerdas? Nadie muere por amor, decías. Pero por amor te entregaste, por amor a tus amigos perdiste doce años. Por amor volviste. Y por amor a Harry de nuevo nos dejaste. Amor… 

Otro paso.

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Me juraste tu amor. Y ahora lo reclamo. Nadie muere por amor… Pero por amor has muerto y por amor yo te seguiré. ¿Lo sabes? Sirius Black. Te… amo…

De pronto lo rodeó una oscuridad impenetrable y fría y un golpe de viento pareció secar la sangre de su cuerpo, dejándolo marchito. ¿Había sentido lo mismo Sirius antes de morir? ¿También él se había sentido tan débil, tan solo?

-Por favor, no me olvides…

Lo último que percibió fue el velo secando sus lágrimas. Después, su corazón estalló.

En una habitación oscura la cama seguía sin hacer. Las sábanas estaban revueltas y la colcha colgaba peligrosamente del borde, a punto de caer al suelo. Aún podía apreciarse el rastro de dos cuerpos sobre el desgastado colchón.

El polvo había empezado a acumularse sobre los deslucidos muebles, dándole a todo un aspecto viejo y gris. Había una vela a medio derretir sobre la mesilla de noche y un par de pantalones tirados en un rincón.

Sobre el escritorio, una pluma reposaba olvidada junto a un trozo de pergamino manchado con algunas gotas de tinta ya secas. Al lado, un marco de madera encerraba una vieja fotografía. En ella dos muchachos jóvenes se abrazaban, mirando a la persona que estaba detrás del objetivo.

Uno de ellos era un chico de aspecto enfermizo. Había ojeras bajo sus ojos dorados y huellas de viejas cicatrices en su rostro, pero lucía una sonrisa preciosa. El que lo abrazaba era un joven de pelo negro y llamativos ojos azules. Reía despreocupadamente y revolvía el pelo castaño de su amigo, sin parar de hablar. El chico de ojos dorados parecía nervioso y su rostro se ruborizó cuando el moreno se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído. Sonrió con timidez, pero asintió con la cabeza y dejó que su amigo capturara sus labios con un beso. Al principio fue solo un roce, pero luego rodeó el cuello del moreno para acercarlo más a él y el beso se hizo más profundo.

Al cabo de un rato los dos se separaron y entre risas volvieron a mirar al frente. El moreno volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos. En una esquina de la vieja foto había algo escrito en tinta:

_Padfoot y Moony. Hogwarts. 6º curso._

Dentro de aquel marco de madera dos personas se demostraban su amor sin preocuparse del futuro.

FIN

**Daia Black.**


End file.
